Vermaak 88/Types
There are several types of Vermaak 88. Each infantry troop is either in stage 1 all the way up to stage 4, in the Forced Conduit mutation process. Types *'Ice Soldier': The Ice Soldier type is the lowest stage of the mutation process. Ice Soldiers are low-weight troops with basic Cryokinetic powers: a variant of Ice Launch; a Frost Shield variant and an exclusive Ice Dash power. They use either Assault Riffles, Shotguns or Rocket Launchers, often times together with the Frost Shield power. They can also use shotguns, combined with Ice Dash to get in close. *'Heavy Ice': The Heavy Ice type is the second stage of the mutation process. They use no weapons, but rather use their powers as weapons insead. They may use a variant of the Ice Launch power, Ice Pillar and Ice Beam. *'Crusher': The Crusher type is the third stage of the mutation process. They use a variant of the Ice Launch power; a weaker form of the Ionic Freeze power and Ice Throw. They are very fast despite their size, and will occassionally melee attack Cole. They wear the same suit as the Heavy Ice units, but only missing a mask for their heads. *'Titan': The Titan type is the fourth stage of the mutation process. They use a weaker Ionic Freeze power, the Ice Throw power and Ice Beam power. They are very slow, but will often melee attack Cole should he go in close up. To defeat them, Cole must destroy their arms, allowing him to expose their faces with the Amp, which are their weakpoints. After which he can attack their weakpoints until they fall. When they die, they fall and shatter into many ice shards. Powers *'Ice Launch Variant': A lighter variant of the Ice Launch power. It is more agile than Cole, but doesn't launch with as much power. This means that this Ice Launch power launches the user longer and higher than Cole's, but not with as much strength. *'Frost Shield Variant': A stronger variant of Cole's Frost Shield power, but more fragile. Instead of creating a wall energy, it forms a sheet of ice. *'Ice Dash': A dash power that makes the user glide forward very quickly and making the body glow brightly. *'Ice Pillar': Forms a pillar of ice and is commonly called the ice tower which can be stood upon by enemies (The Ice Heavy). *'Ice Beam': Generates an icy beam that causes high damage. *'Ice Throw': Throws a block of ice against target which causes high damage. ' * '- The name of this power is in a conjecture. Trivia *In the UGC, Ice Soldiers are shown to have 700 health, the Heavy Ice soldiers have 1200 health, the Crushers have 3000 health and the Titans have 5000 health. *The Ice Soldier Ally was never seen transformed into the Crusher type. *If a Titan freezes an enemy, Cole gains experience for doing a good karma stunt. Despite this, the stunt is actually only to be awarded when Cole freezes an enemy by himself. **It also works the other way arround; whenever a Titan freezes a pedestrian, Cole gains bad karma. *It is suggested by the time a Vermaak becomes a Titan, they have lost what was left of their sanity. ﻿ Gallery Icemen ENHANCED.jpg|A basic ice solder. InFAMOUS-2 2011 04-11-11 006.jpg InFAMOUS-2 2011 04-11-11 007.jpg Ice creature.jpg InFAMOUS-2 2011 04-11-11 010.jpg Ice Ally.png Titan_2.jpg Titan and devourer.jpg Devourer vs Titan.png|A Vermaak 88 Titan punching a Devourer. Source *''inFamous 2'' Category:Vermaak 88 Category:Factions Category:InFamous 2 Factions Category:Conduits Category:Cryokinesis